Rough
by Californian Devil
Summary: A brutal Taichi towards a helpless Sora. It's only the beginning, so if you read this fic, don't judge it just by looking at how it begins. Please don't flame if you think what happens in the story is bad to you. it will become better in future parts...
1. Rough

# Rough

** **

She lay on the floor bleeding with blood streaming down her face and body. Taichi grabbed her by her waist, and threw her over to the other side of their apartment. She whimpered in fear and pain, as he kept on beating her. A brute knife was taken out of its holder from the kitchen, as Taichi approached her with it. Her nerves were terrified, and all she did was lay there limp. 

With fierce fire in his eyes, he stared at her with sheer madness. His face seemed to be humorous though, with a violent grin on his face. She looked up at him with fright gleaming in her hurt eyes. With cuts and scars on her arms, face, legs, abdomen, and many other places, she couldn't bear more of them. She had a pleading expression, asking him to stop. Begging him to.

Once he stood right in front of her, as she lay against the wall, she looked away from him. Her back was against the wall, and her face was looking over to the windows on the right side. Taichi saw that she was trying to ignore him, so he did something about it. Sora's eyes winced with pain, let out a scream, gasped for air, as he kicked her stomach. Sweat dripped from Sora's forehead as she held her stomach and tried breathing normally as though whenever she did she felt a twinge of muscle suffer.

The sweat slowly made small drops of liquid and as they fell, soaked in the small portion of rug right underneath her chin. Sora breathed steadily and slowly, each breath a gift for her survival. One breath at a time she took… one breath… closing her eyes, she tried exhaling and inhaling peacefully. Taichi didn't stop though; he grabbed her again, and picked her up. From being so weak, she couldn't fight back; he was too strong and dynamic. 

He carried her to their room, and threw her on the bed. Taichi walked to the side of the bed, with his knife in handy. Her eyes widened as she hit the medium hard bed with force and closed them not wanting to see what happens. Sora went into shock and was almost knocked unconscious by the throw, and just lay there asleep and silent. 

Taichi had inflicted serious damage to Sora's tender body, and even worse, he had mortified her by his cruel actions. Not following what he originally wanted to do to her, he set the knife to the side, and went in the bathroom to get a washcloth.

Sora's feelings were stirred and afraid. The depression she felt of was taunting her even more along with the brutal physical pain she received daily. She asked herself of why she had to be living like that. She did not move, but thought about all the miserable events that took place almost everyday. 

He returned with a wet washcloth and started rubbing gently to her wounds. It felt nice, but she didn't understand why he acted so viciously evil, and now as if kind and sweet.

**To be continued. **


	2. Rough Part Two

**  
Rough Part Two**  
  
  
  
After Sora's wounds had been comfortably massaged with a warm little towel, Taichi put away the washcloth. He picked up the stale knife that sat on the little cabinet, and held it cautiously in his hands. Her eyes were closed as she was still enjoying herself in a dreamland of nice. The beautiful scenery disappeared in her dreams as bold, thick, and nasty looking blood covered all the imagery in the beginning nightmare.  
  
Her eyes turned into a worried frown, as if something was going on, and she suspected it had been something of wrong doing. A little pinch of blood started spurting out from the top left part of Sora's upper body. In the area near her shoulder, the milliliters of crimson or purplish red liquid started staining her stripped shirt and bra.  
  
Taichi's clean knife was approaching Sora's sensitive skin with no guilt. He slightly dragged the silvery colored, and sharpened knife in a circle on the now bleeding flesh. It made a scar in the shape of a circle. The blood coming from the circle started exploring her skin. It leaked off her arm, and touched the bed, making a little red dot forming on the white fabric. Sora's eyes open as they quickly look upon her new throbbing pain. She tried as hard she could to withstand the pain, and ignore it, but it just wouldn't be neglected. Her diligent skin now started to feel sore.  
  
She whined as Taichi only grinned with sinister intentions. He took the very tip of the blade, and began cutting the strip of her shirt top material. The one centimeter wide strip was cut smoothly, and now he started on the other. As soon as both shirt strips were cut and just lying there loosely, he started cutting at her white bra bands. Those were flimsier and more facile to cut, so in technically one slit of it, and the threads gave way and burst, leaving it lying loosely as well.  
  
Taichi started licking Sora's neck with his wet tongue tickling her. He got ontop of her and held her arms above her head, as he kept on browsing around her body with his tongue. A weak little moan was heard from Sora, as Taichi began kissing right about her breasts.  
  
The cut clothing was removed and his face was admiring the rather huge circles of breasts. He lightly kissed the tip of her tits, as she felt no more pain, but pleasure in its place. As if a dog, his licks were as wet and slobbery. But there were only a few wet spots of saliva on her skin, as Taichi stopped, and got off her.  
  
Expecting more than just a few mere licks, her eyes opened to see him vanished from her sight. The dimmed room she was in only held her shadow. The one who tormented her but was a kind soul was no where to beseen, as she pouted sorrowfully, wanting him to come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued.  
**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
